


Reversal

by hyperion



Series: Fight [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames discovers Arthur's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

Arthur and Dom were always the first two people at the warehouse. Always. The only deviation was who showed up first. Arthur mostly, but sometimes Dom. So Arthur wasn’t surprised when he entered the warehouse and Dom wasn’t there. However, the lamp on his desk was on; Arthur always turned it off and Dom never touched it. Arthur casually took the messenger bag off his shoulder as he walked closer to his desk, like he hadn’t noticed anything amiss.

He pulled his laptop out of his bag, taking the gun out of the top pocket. It was easier to reach without notice than the one in his holster under his jacket. Arthur heard a footstep behind him and quickly turned, bringing the gun up. “Fuck! Eames! What the hell are you doing here?”

Eames noticed that Arthur didn’t drop the gun, and raised an eyebrow at him. “You going to lower that weapon, pet?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you,” he said, holding the gun level, prepared. “I still might. Everything all right?”

“Well, that’s arguable.”

Arthur lowered his gun, letting out a breath. There was always a chance that one of the team could be compromised, that one of them might need to signal the others to danger. If anyone were acting strangely, they could say that they were _peachy_ to show that there was a threat. Peachy had been Eames’ suggestion.

“Is it really so strange that I’d show up early that you have to pull a gun on me?” Eames asked. Then, as if realizing what he said, Eames added, “Wait, don’t answer that.”

Arthur put the gun back into his bag and turned on his laptop. “What are you doing here?”

Eames pressed up behind him, hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “I wanted to talk,” he said, thumbs kneading the muscles of Arthur’s neck. “It seems that Ariadne, Yusuf, and Dom all believe that we’ve been involved some very brutal fights.”

Arthur’s head bowed under Eames’ massage, enjoying the slightly painful feel of the knotted muscles releasing. “We have,” he said, not giving anything away.

Eames leaned forward and kissed Arthur’s ear, tongue tracing the shell, getting a shiver from Arthur. “They seem to think that we have been kicking each other’s asses. And while it appears as if you won the first fight, Ariadne still gave me the cold shoulder. And since it appears as if I might have won the second fight, Ariadne isn’t speaking to me and I think Dom’s face actually got stuck in a permanent pucker. He keeps squinting at me. Would you know anything about this?”

Arthur turned his head, mouth grazing Eames’ as he spoke. “I can’t possibly be blamed if they made certain assumptions based on too little information.”

Arthur could feel his pulse climbing as he pressed his ass back into Eames. He had thought that he only became single-mindedly horny when he saw Eames’ controlled violence, the beauty of Eames tearing men apart, the knowledge that Eames could turn Arthur inside out – but only if Arthur asked. But Eames was just talking now, and Arthur was practically presenting himself to be mounted.

“Just so we have this straight: You followed me, got so hot you couldn’t put more than five words together, wanted me to do very bad things to you, let me fuck you against a brick wall, and then insinuated that you had kicked my ass. Then you came back for more, had sleazy bathroom sex with me, and fucked yourself on my cock, and let everyone think that I had taken you down. Is that right?”

Arthur swallowed, throat dry. “Yeah.”

“I think someone needs to be punished for his bad behavior. Don’t you?”

“God, yes,” Arthur moaned.

Eames took Arthur’s elbow and led him to the couch. Arthur was confused when Eames laid down on it, but he went along with it, letting Eames pull him down after Arthur had shed his jacket and holster. They stretched out, Eames spooning Arthur. Eames untucked the front of Arthur’s shirt, his fingers tracing little patterns on Arthur’s belly and his nose nuzzling behind Arthur’s ear.

Arthur, for his part, was stiff. This was not at all what he expected, and he was suspicious. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Eames admonished.

“What are you doing?” Arthur repeated.

Eames chuckled against Arthur’s neck. “What sort of punishment were you expecting, love?”

“I don’t know. A spanking? Tie me up? Keep me on edge but don’t let me come for hours?”

Arthur was satisfied when he felt Eames grind his hips against his backside, but Eames only said, “Keep going.”

“Make me beg. God, I want you to make me beg and then tell me ‘no’ anyway. Blindfold me. Gag me. Fuck me until I can’t come anymore and just keep going. Use me. Hurt me. Make me cry. Make me cry out of frustration or relief or pain. Keep me in bed all day and drive me crazy by inches.”

Eames’ fingers played around the waistband of Arthur’s pants. “And what makes you think I’m going to do anything you want when you’re on punishment? What makes you think I won’t decide that what you need to learn your lesson is simply a good cuddle?”

Arthur sat up and turned so quickly in Eames’ arms that he nearly fell off the couch. “You son of a bitch!”

Eames laughed just the way he had on the Fischer job when Arthur was putting him under. “Settle down pet and come enjoy your punishment.”

Arthur glared at him for long seconds until he finally acquiesced and settled himself on Eames’ chest. Eames ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, loosening the strands from the strangle-hold Arthur kept them in. In hindsight, Arthur would realize that he should have been incredibly suspicious, especially when Eames began murmuring sweet nothings and small affections, getting Arthur to relax so much that he closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance of Eames’ aftershave and fabric softener and that indefinable _Eames_ scent.

He didn’t, however, realize anything was amiss until it was too late. Eames had encouraged an, “I never expected you to be like this. It’s really nice, actually,” out of Arthur, and there was a loud, “Aww!” from behind the couch. Arthur’s eyes snapped open and he saw Ariadne watching him and Eames. There were practically hearts shimmering in her eyes.

“You rat!” Arthur accused, but Eames just laughed again.

“You two are so adorable!” Ariadne gushed. “I can’t wait to tell Yusuf about this.”

And Arthur knew there was no point in arguing, because she was going to do it. She might still think that he and Eames had been at war, but nothing he could say could convince her that he and Eames were beating the crap out of each other on the side now.

“You planned this,” Arthur said, jaw clenched tightly.

“Oh, yes. I told Dom that I was planning to meet you here this morning to settle things between us, so he shouldn’t come in early. I told Ariadne to meet me here early, and now she’s going to tell everyone what we were doing. Again and again, if I know her. I win this one, darling. And I’m pretty sure you’re going to try to think of some way to get me back, but I’ve already won the next round too.”

Arthur wrenched himself free of Eames, standing up and tucking his shirt back in. “What makes you think that?”

Eames relaxed back into the sofa, smiling like a shark. “Because, pet, you told me everything you wanted me to do to you. And I’m going to do everything you asked.”

Arthur slipped his holster back on, hand resting on the butt of his gun. “I really, really hate you. And I will get you back. It might take a while. I might wait until you forget that I’ve threatened you. But I’ll get you back. And when you’re lying there on the floor, bleeding, broken, miserable, you’ll think, ‘What did I ever do to deserve this?’ And then you’ll remember today.”

“Yes, love. But I’ll also have the memories of you tied up, begging, and sobbing to comfort me.”


End file.
